1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to test technology, and particularly to a system and method for testing a characteristic impedance of an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal testing of components on the electronic device (e.g., a motherboard) is an important phase in the manufacturing process and is closely interrelated to product quality. In one example, the signal testing of characteristic impedances of the components on the electronic devices may be operated manually using a time domain reflectometer (TDR). In recent years, a mechanical arm has been used to control a movement of an object automatically. However, further improvements are desirable to improve signal testing. Therefore, prompt and accurate test of characteristic impedances of the components on the electronic device using the mechanical arm is desirable.